


Needs

by sp00kworm



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: Rain makes a move on Aether while they're relaxing, and Dewdrop doesn't appreciate being left out.





	Needs

The thin water ghoul was more than happy to lay across Aether’s lap in the common room. They were alone, the rest of the band having gone out on a little trip, apart from Dewdrop who was shut up in his room meticulously practicing his solos, the whirring ends of chords playing softly through the wood of his door. Rain’s claws kneaded at Aether’s plush thighs, his tail curling over itself gently as it swayed slowly side to side. The quintessence ghoul was reading over his sheet music, occasionally leaning the paper on Rain’s back to add a little note to himself or a symbol for how to play it. Rain trilled to himself softly, singing a little Ghoulish tune as he patted at Aether’s legs contently, face pressing slowly into his stomach. 

Aether jumped when Rain moved his nose down the larger ghoul’s stomach, trilling still softly before he reached the waistline of Aether’s tight uniform trousers.   
“What are you doing, Rain?” Aether chuckled, placing his sheet music aside before placing his hand in the middle of Rain’s shoulders. Rain purred underneath him before blushing and pressing his hips down into the cushions of the sofa beneath him.  
“Mrfff?” He chirped, looking up into the dark eyes of the quintessence ghoul, wishing that he had his mask to hide the flush on his cheeks, “I…I want you Aether.” Rain murmured before his long fingers dipped to unbutton Aether’s trousers. Aether let him before he smirked and smoothed his fingers through Rain’s dark, chin length hair, rubbing his other hand against the stubble on his chin. Aether cupped Rain’s cheek, thumb brushing the stubble before he dipped down to kiss the water ghoul’s lips. Rain chirped happily and tugged Aether’s face down, enjoying the kiss as Aether twisted his head and opened up Rain’s mouth, dipping his tongue inside and listening to Rain’s soft noises.

After a minute of kissing, Aether pulled back and watched Rain’s bright eyes, watching as the water ghoul climbed off him, opening his legs, tugging his tight trousers down. Aether purred at him as Rain pulled at his boxer briefs next, eyes wide when he looked at the dick in front of him. Aether was no where near hard, but the water ghoul was already excited, mouth opening to take the tip in against his tongue. He pressed his tongue to the tip, Aether’s claws moving to cup his head.  
“Cheeky, aren’t you Rain? Did you just want to suck me off all this time? you could have just asked to begin with, hmm.” He muttered and cupped Rain’s head as the Water Ghoul lapped at him, slowly moving down his length, rousing blood to his penis, it slowly hardening under his ministrations. Aether enjoyed the feeling against his dick before he shifted his foot, Rain moaning over him before he pressed his hips to Aether’s leg, rutting against it once before he felt himself be yanked away.

Vicious claws dragged him away from the quintessence ghoul’s dick, a low grumbling rumbling above him. He squawked before looking up into the bright eyes of the little fire ghoul over him. Dewdrop tilted his head before grumpily looking at Aether who was pouting, his head back against the cushions, suspenders off and tie askew, trousers around his calves.   
“Next time you both want to have a little party, you can do it in your own room.” Dewdrop smirked down at Rain, fingers running over puffy lips before he pulled him up and backed him onto the couch, Rain sprawled over Aether’s naked lap.  
“Fuck. Dew.” Aether whined as his dick was pressed against the water ghoul, “Such a spoil sport.” He teased, fingers running up Rain’s body, undoing his shirt and running over soft skin.  
“Well I want a little piece of him too, Aeth, you can’t have him all to yourself.” Dewdrop settled behind Rain when Aether shifted them up onto the cushions, easing himself out from under Rain. 

“You’ll have to ask Rain first you little menace.” Aether teased, accepting a hot kiss from Dewdrop over Rain’s shoulder. Dewdrop rolled his eyes before leaning over Rain’s back, pushing him down into Aether’s lap.  
“Do you want both of us Rain?” Dewdrop grumbled into Rain’s ear.  
“Y-Yes please.” Rain whined, kissing at the top of Aether’s cock before Dewdrop nipped his shoulder with a gruff ‘good’. The fire ghoul held his hand out and Aether rolled his eyes, reaching into the drawer next to the couch to hand Dewdrop the tube of lubricant. Dew grinned at him before proceeding to help the two get undressed, trousers, shirts and underwear landing in mismatched piles by the side of the couch. 

Rain moaned when Dewdrop pressed a finger into his ass, thrusting it in and out, lube slicked and hot against the muscle. Aether tugged his head forwards, urging him to take his dick back into his mouth. Rain’s tongue played along the underside of the the quintessence ghoul’s dick as Dewdrop stretched his ass open, fingers scissoring open, making him moan onto Aether’s cock. Aether pulled him away when Dewdrop stroked himself, lubing his cock up before siding into the water ghoul with a moan. Aether pushed himself up to kiss Dewdrop, the two grumbling before Rain shifted his hips and stroked Aether’s cock, demanding the attention back from the two of them. Aether chuckled and pressed Rain’s head back down onto his cock. The three of them moved together. Controlling the water ghoul between them, Aether and Dewdrop stroked over his skin, moaning and thrusting in time. 

Rain moaned, eyes rolling back as he felt pleasure coil tight in his gut. Aether tugged his hair before moaning.  
“Fuck…Gonna cum.” His hips stuttered before he looked down and pulled his cock out of Rain’s mouth. Rain whined and opened his mouth as Aether stroked himself to completion. Hot jets of cum painted his cheeks and landed on his tongue. His long tongue dipped out of his mouth to lick at the cum on the head of Aether’s cock. Dewdrop moaned and bit Rain’s shoulder before picking up his pace, his dick slamming into Rain’s prostate, making the water ghoul moan. Aether leaned down and took hold of Rain’s dick, stroking the length of it.  
“Come on, love, cum all over yourself. Dew feels so good doesn’t he. Hot in your ass.” He moaned into Rain’s ear before purring when the water ghoul shouted, shooting cum over Aether’s hand. The quintessence ghoul held his hand up after stroking Rain through his orgasm, feeding Rain fingers to lick clean with a rough pointed tongue. Dewdrop grunted and moaned before finishing deep inside Rain’s ass, smirking at Aether from Rain’s back.

“Fuck that was good.” Aether settled back, watching Dew pull Rain into the quintessence ghoul’s plush lap. The three of them settled together quietly, Rain still half high from his orgasm.  
“Yeah. That was hot. Fuck.” Dew licked at Aether’s nipple before leaving the large ghoul be. Aether shook his head and gently ran a hand through Rain’s hair, soothing him quietly before Dewdrop butted in for a place as well.  
“Remind me to come onto you more often Aether.” Rain muttered, kissing Dewdrop’s shoulder as he settled to sleep. Aether laughed when Dewdrop muttered and claimed his other side.


End file.
